Glass City (Locations)
Overview Founded in the year 2020, with the ultimate goal to create a paradise for the technologically savvy. To create a city so great that forward thinkers would flock across the globe. In order to fund it, a number of mega corporations offered their investments in the promise that they would be given prime real estate and a say in the politics and development in the city. In the year 2025, the city was complete. A massive structure of steel and glass that shined in the Mojave desert. In order to keep its occupants cool, to provide a water supply, a massive man made river was created -- connected with the major water supplies in California. As more and more corporations made the city their home, more people flocked to it. The promise of jobs and wealth and a new start far too great for anyone to ignore. This growth continued for twenty-years, until 2045 when a company called Knight Industries secured total control over it. They formed a monopoly, took over the law enforcement, and created their own little state within a state. As Knight Industries grew richer, the citizens of Glass city grew poorer. The wealthy stepped on the middle class and poor before there was barely a line to differentiate them. In 2090, Knight Industries fell. The city so reliant on the company the jobs it produced, those that were employed were found jobless. New Corporations began to move in to try and take up the mantle -- but it took time. Many remained in Glass City. Too poor to move on, too stubborn to give up, knew only this city as their life, or had given up everything they had to be here. The Criminal Underworld grew in strength, and while the city remains beautiful on the outside with its shining lights and towering skyscrapers -- A dark disease festers within. Districts The City is designed in an almost circular setting. Going from inside out with the outer city being at the far edge of the city. Map coming at later date. '' The Plaza ''Sitting at the dead center of the City. This is where the corporations sit their headquarters as well as a number of government buildings. The most secure district in the city. '' Olympus ''The gods of Glass City live in Olympus. The district of the rich and the famous. People dream of residing in the beautiful estates, towering glistening luxury apartments and penthouses. Upper class shops and entertainment are also found here. Bayside Bayside is the home of the middle class. The river Glass that encircles the center of the city shares its coast with Bayside -- at least the clean side. Though, not wealthy as their Olympus neighbors. Bayside isn't the worst place to live. Home to the middle class and of course is occupied by stores and facilities that accommodate them. The Quarry ''By no means a quarry, this is the industrial district of Glass City. Home to the lower middle class and the workers of the world. Most, working in massive gigafactories that employee most of the district working menial labor for minimal pay. Pollution is rampant here and the lower class have found much security and money in the arms of criminals. '' Outer City Home of the poor and the desolate. Those that have nowhere to go, though, some tenement housing exists. Many reside in makeshift camps, shacks, as well as roughly built structures. Though there is a police presence, it is small, and most are governed by the gangs of the city. For better or for worse. Other Cyberspace ''The digital world of Glass City. An entirely virtual place where anyone can escape from their dark worlds to maybe a better and brighter (yet fake) life. ''